


She's A WOW!

by Frensayce



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Pregnant Sex, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frensayce/pseuds/Frensayce
Summary: Akron, Ohio, 1942. Pregnant and hormonal Quinn needs her best friend Rachel's help.





	She's A WOW!

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, namely Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. Any and all original characters and plot are the property of me, the author of this story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material and make no profit of this story. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> I wrote this in 2011 and posted it for Faberry Week way back in 2012. Just a one shot fill for an old glee kink meme prompt.

  
  


This couldn't be normal. There was no reason for her to be this _energized_ all the time. The last time she'd felt this urge so powerfully was what got her in this position: she was a 19-year-old war widow with a husband she barely knew stationed in the Pacific, seven months pregnant, and continuously aroused. A shot-gun wedding to a man she'd spent one night with, who failed to mention he happened to be shipping out soon was the stupidest yet smartest choice she could have made. However, Quinn was sure she did the right thing for her so-called goodbye baby. Who was actually more of a "Hi, nice to meet you, sorry you're deploying" child.

She ran a hand over her large belly as she sat in her living room next to the small Zenith radio. It was a wedding present from her sister and a godsend on boring days. Those fifteen minute soap operas kept Quinn distracted from the everyday fear of The Telegram. Just because she didn't love her husband, didn't mean she wanted some khaki uniformed teenager showing up on her doorstep with news of his death.

Daily activities kept her mind off it, too. Sorting ration coupons to trade with the neighbors, repeatedly cleaning the two bedroom apartment, and playing cards with Sue the landlady and her niece Becky usually did the trick, but today Quinn's distraction was a little different. Dreams of deep kisses and warm embraces tormented her throughout the night, leaving Quinn anxious and fidgety all day. Sure, she knew what she wanted, she was human after all. And this certainly wasn't the first time she'd craved a little heavy petting in her pregnancy, especially since the morning sickness stopped. However, there were some days when she just felt like a right floozy, constantly ready for it. She knew if it didn't go away soon, she'd have to take care of it herself which was satisfying to a point, but never really hit the spot.

 _Amanda on Honeymoon Hill_ finished and Quinn clicked off the radio. She wandered to the kitchen and found her Betty Crocker cookbook, hoping her increased libido could be lessened by a filling lunch. Rationing made cooking difficult at best, sugar and meat were scarce, but trading a few coupons, like coffee for eggs, made her life a little easier. God bless Rachel Berry and her generosity. Her new friend had been a lifesaver this past year.

A knock on the door halted her thoughts. Surprise visits were rare in Quinn's world—this was it. She swallowed. Some pimple-faced boy was about to tell her she was an actual widow. Removing her pleated apron, she maneuvered her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel's easy smile and sparkling brown eyes stared back at her and Quinn let out the breath she'd been holding.

She sagged against the door in relief. "Hi. Come in."

The brunette's smile grew as she entered and sat on the couch. She must have come straight from work at the Goodyear plant. Her thick winter coat hung over one arm and Quinn's eyes crawled over the uniform of heavy brown boots and the dark blue overalls. Her khaki tan shirt was slightly unbuttoned and the sleeves were still rolled up past her elbows. Quinn licked her lips at the flexing tendons in bronze forearms as Rachel sat on the couch and began unknotting the red kerchief tied around her head. Wordlessly, Quinn shut the door and moved to stand in front of her, taking over the task.

Big brown eyes stared up at her with an unnameable affection and the simmering warmth low in her belly flared. She jerked the knot loose and unwrapped the fabric, freeing the riveter's long, dark hair. Quinn desperately wanted to run her fingers through those thick locks; instead she lowered herself to the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Are you all right?"

Quinn nodded. "Fine and dindy-dandy. Shouldn't you be at the plant?"

Rachel opened her mouth in reply, but all the blonde could do was stare at those full lips and wonder how they would feel against her own, or how those fitted denim overalls made the brunette's figure even more enticing. This wasn't right. It didn't matter if Quinn had entertained the thought of it on more than one occasion, she couldn't act on it. They were both women. They were friends.

She tuned out of the ensuing conversation, hearing bits and pieces like "four day weekend" and "hit up a flick." Quinn vaguely remembered that this coming Monday was Armistice Day so the whole country had the day off. Goodyear probably only had a single shift work day today then. It explained why Rachel wasn't gunning countersunk rivets into an F4U Corsair right now.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

The back of a slightly calloused hand pressed against her forehead, catching Quinn's attention. The gasp couldn't be helped and hazel eyes closed of their own accord. She leaned into the touch, ignoring the nagging voice of warning in her head. Rachel just felt too good for Quinn to think clearly about her actions. She was all nerves here.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her back and she opened her eyes.

"You seem kind of… worked up." A perfect dark eyebrow raised as Rachel gave her a sort of half smile. Granted, they had known each other for only a short year, but Quinn hadn't ever seen this look before. She found it exciting and nerve-wracking. So nerve-wracking that she lost all sense of decorum and admitted to her condition.

"I'm horny." She winced at using such a Joe College word, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

After a brief silence, Rachel laughed.

Quinn's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she tried to push off the cushions and stand up. It didn't work because Rachel tugged her back down, their bodies touching.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said between giggles. "I shouldn't laugh at that. It's awfully personal for you to share that with me and I apologize for my poor, and perhaps upsetting response."

Quinn turned her back to her friend, closing her eyes in shame. Admitting her sexual frustration was terrible enough, but feeling the rough denim pressing against her skin through the thin fabric of her dress was torture. Muscular, but so very soft, arms wrapped around her from behind. The heat emanating from the shorter woman enticed Quinn all the more.

"Quinn, it's perfectly normal. Everybody gets a case of the eagers from time to time."

She nodded and sank into the embrace, oddly not caring about being too close now. The spicy smell of Rachel's exotic Chandrika sandalwood soap was heady and would surely equip her with enough ammunition for Quinn to finally hit a bulls-eye tonight and put her hormones to bed. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she imagined them making love. She reminded herself that these thoughts about her friend were wrong, but goodness they filled her with the best kind of warmth, and she wished she had the strength to throw caution to the wind and try it.

"I could help," Rachel offered quietly.

Her eyes snapped open. Had she said that last part aloud? She didn't think so. Rachel always said she was a little bit psychic, but this was the first time the blonde wondered if the woman could actually read minds. "What?"

The normally sharp and clear voice she adored dropped, and its new low tone at once relaxed and invigorated Quinn. Her belly stirred as warm breath tickled her ear.

She practically _heard_ Rachel's smile.

"Friends help each other, right? So it only makes sense that as your best friend, I offer my assistance." Sharp teeth nipped at her ear lobe, sending a tingle straight to her core and Rachel continued. "Assistance which you obviously need."

Digging very, very deep inside, she found the will to pull away. However, Rachel followed and turned Quinn to face her, cupping her cheek. As much as she wanted to lean in to that innocent touch, she didn't.

"We can't do this."

Quinn wished her voice held the conviction of her words, but knew that wasn't the case. Looking into Rachel's darkening eyes she knew the brunette didn't believe her either. The riveter's hand moved from Quinn's cheek and through her long blonde hair. A small sigh escaped her as full lips brushed over her jaw up to her ear. Was it wrong for her friend to be making a pass? More importantly, did she really care?

Little kisses dotted up and down her neck, doing their best of convincing Quinn to give in. Her hands came to Rachel's shoulders, intent on pushing the brunette away. Yet when a warm, wet tongue licked from her collarbone to her ear, she whimpered and her eyes drooped shut. She pulled the woman closer and sighed as Rachel kissed a path to the other side of her neck, nibbling at the tender skin there.

Rachel's breath was hot against her ear but cool over her burning skin. "If you really want me to stop, I will." The brunette's other hand traveled up her leg to rest on her thigh. "Just say the word."

She was torn. Her body was on fire and the dampness she'd felt all day now soaked through her panties. At this point she had probably ruined her dress, too. But she wanted it. She wanted release and she wanted Rachel to give it to her. Her hands clenched the denim coveralls as if she were holding on to the last of her resolve, and opened her eyes to meet Rachel's gaze.

Nearly black eyes roamed over her, and considering the heat in her face and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Quinn was sure she looked as fast and easy as any touring USO chippy looking for a good time because she sure felt that way. However, if Rachel's heavy breaths and flushed cheeks were any telltale, the brunette certainly didn't mind. The woman was beautiful. Quinn always knew her friend was pretty in an unusual sort of way, but seeing her like this, so raw and jazzed, was something else entirely. Why had she never noticed how much of a looker Rachel was? The woman was a serious knock-out.

Drawn back into the moment by that penetrating stare, Quinn answered questioning eyes with a subtle nod. Rachel's lips were on hers in a jiff. She was so soft that Quinn wasn't sure what to do. Kissing boys was harsh and sloppy, but Rachel was oh so gentle and, goodness, this was just so swell that Quinn really had no way to describe it.

The silky tongue from before slipped inside to play with hers. They toyed with each other, trading mouths and dancing along one another's lips. The riveter's strong hands pulled her closer. Unfortunately, the blonde's protruding stomach thwarted that. She recoiled, very much disgusted with herself and knowing Rachel would be, too.

"Don't. You're beautiful, Quinn," the brunette said, somehow reading her mind.

The housewife's words floated out on a nervous laugh. "You feeding me lines, Berry?" she joked, hoping to hide her insecurity.

"Never." Rachel kissed her again and Quinn couldn't help burying her fingers in brown locks. She didn't know if it was the sincerity in Rachel's voice, or the lips again drifting down her neck and over her collar bone, but she surrendered just the same and allowed the smaller woman to guide her from the couch to the bedroom.

Her house slippers were easily lost and Rachel toed off those heavy industrial boots as the riveter gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. Tender hands on her dress covered thighs burned through the cotton material, spreading her legs as Rachel kneeled on the floor. Quinn bit her lip as nimble fingers undid the buttons of her dress and trailed opened mouth kisses in their wake. Rachel pushed the fabric off her shoulders and licked over the swells of Quinn's enlarged breasts, made more sensitive with each passing day of her pregnancy.

She shuddered and got lost in the warmth of Rachel's mouth and the soft sighs soaking into her skin. Unable to keep still, she reached up and again threaded her fingers through luscious brown hair then down to cup warm, flushed cheeks in her hands. Hazel eyes met an aroused coal black stare and flickered over red lips. She'd only ever seen Rachel like this when they used to go out to mingle at the USO shows and hall dances before she got pregnant, when the brunette would sing their night away in Quinn's ear.

Quinn paused. She twirled a finger in soft hair and stared at her dear friend. The red tint hiding beneath bronze skin hinted at how much this was affecting Rachel, but it was those eyes that told Quinn everything she needed to know. It was all right. This was okay. Because she made Rachel feel like singing.

Leaning forward, she kissed the factory worker with everything she had. No longer was this a tender gesture of support between friends, it was the needy act of desire shared by new lovers. Her hands dropped to grip the straps of Rachel's overalls and pull her nearer. She undid the buckles and jerked the front bib down, so much closer to uncovering the pert breasts hiding beneath the khaki tan work shirt.

Again, she was sure Rachel could read minds. Rachel a few more buttons on her shirt before wrenching the whole thing up over her head and tossing aside. Shaking out her hair, she smiled brightly and leaned in for more kisses. Her hands worked up Quinn's thighs and slid her panties off.

She wanted to explain away the wetness, but she was too mortified to find any words other than, "Rachel."

"It's all right, sweetheart." Rachel's smile was comforting and Quinn's embarrassment faded a little.

The brunette carefully massaged Quinn's tender breasts through her bra and slowly pulled the cup aside as that talented mouth descended to a nipple. The blonde's back arched at the mild suction and she held her friend closer, craving more. It didn't last long; she was too sensitive. Rachel broke away as her hand coasted higher up Quinn's leg and brushed over her dripping folds. They both moaned.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel gulped and delicately grazed her work-roughened thumb over Quinn's clit, coaxing the hard bundle of nerves out from hiding "You're perfect."

The blonde wasn't so sure she could continue sitting upright, and she latched onto strong shoulders. Dizziness overcame her. Her chest heaved. She was anxious and something needed to be done soon. "Rachel, please."

Nodding, Rachel kissed her and fully removed the house dress. Carefully, the riveter laid her back on the bed then placed sweet kisses along her heated skin, down the valley of her breasts. Quinn stiffened as gentle lips trailed over her protruding stomach. Once again her insecurity about her body surfaced, and she thought of pushing Rachel away.

As if she knew what Quinn was thinking, Rachel pinned her hands flat and dragged her mouth lower. Her tongue flicked at Quinn's bump of a belly button before continuing down.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping, remember?"

Muscled shoulders nudged Quinn's thighs further apart and a wide, flat tongue swept up her wet length.

"Oh God!" Her hips surged, and Rachel established a rhythm of long, slow licks. She had never felt anything like this. It was the perfect balance of firm hot pressure then light, breathy swirls. She lay there, her now freed hands pressing against her forehead and she wished she could see Rachel's dark gaze, resenting her belly for obstructing the view.

She got lost in the repetitive motions, rocking in time with Rachel's tongue. Soft sighs and hot breaths steeped into her core and built an urgency she'd never known even at her most depraved. It permeated her body and sent her hips rolling against that wonderful mouth.

Rachel changed her pattern, thrusting her tongue deep inside Quinn and stealing her breath. The blonde bucked hard enough to throw Rachel off her.

"Oh!" Quinn whimpered. "Don't stop."

A single finger entered her and she raised her leg just a little before the other woman was there, tossing it over her shoulder, and pumping in and out of her in slow deep strokes. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and tried like hell to watch Rachel kiss and nibble from her knee down her inner thigh. Blunt teeth nipped the tender skin while another finger slipped inside her and curled upward, touching on something Quinn could never quite reach on her own.

She fell back to the bed with a loud moan and begged for this pleasant agony to be over and never, ever end. Her hips took on a fast, desperate pace that Rachel had no problem meeting. Without warning, her body seized and she shook as she fell over the edge.

" _Rachel_!"

The woman in question twisted her fingers and sealed her mouth around Quinn's clit. The blonde surrendered again, knowing she'd never be able to accept this as a one-time deal. Her legs quivered as Rachel brought them up to the mattress and eased her to fully lay onto the bed. Her movements were so gentle, so mindful of not only the fact that the blonde was still over the moon but also that she was in such a delicate condition. If that mountain of a belly could even be called delicate. More nerves rolled over her and she scooted away on the bed, as far from Rachel as she could make it. Which, was not so far, actually. Despite how wonderful she felt moments ago, self-doubt was getting the better of her.

"Hey," Rachel began, her voice soft. Her mouth and chin were shiny with evidence of Quinn's pleasure and she didn't look the least perturbed by it. In fact, she looked a little slap-happy. In a sane way. She sat on the bed wearing nothing but her bra and the overalls resting about her waist."What's wrong? Was that not okay?"

Rachel didn't sound so happy now. She sounded terrified she'd done something bad.

Quinn cursed herself and shook her head. "It was good, Rach. You were good. I'm just...still all jittery, I guess." No, she was nervous about this after-moment.

"We can give it another go, if you'd like. I have absolutely no objection to that at all. I'd be more than happy to help out with this. All the time. Or otherwise assist you in any way." That beautiful voice went from apprehensively playful to tender and a little shy. "Anything you need."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, turning her head and realizing there wasn't as much distance between them as she thought.

The answer came as a whisper. "Yeah."

Now, Quinn stopped attending school after the age of sixteen to get a job as a stenographer but when she was there she knew she was the smartest one in the whole place. Some of the teachers even said so. However, that learning didn't do her a lick of good when it came to noticing how Rachel Berry looked at her.

For the first time, she saw it.

"You know," Quinn cleared her throat. "If you were a fella I'd think you were stuck on me."

Rachel looked away for a moment, then re-trained falsely impassive eyes on Quinn's. "Because only a guy can carry a torch for a girl or do what I just did?"

Biting her lip, the blonde shook her head. "Nobody's ever done what you just did, Rach. And I don't mean just, uh, _that_ , you know? You took...You take care of me." She reached to cup Rachel's cheek. The quiet smile on the riveter's face warmed her. "So just how high is this torch you've been carrying for me? And for how long?"

"Since we met." Rachel sucked in a breath as Quinn's fingers trailed from her jaw to the curve of her neck, following the rapidly pulsing vein. "Re-regarding how high, well, I suppose I'm second only to Lady Liberty in that aspect."

Quinn chuckled. She loved the way Rachel used language. The woman could babble on like a brook but still knew when fewer words were best. It was comforting. The war made the whole world tense but Rachel put Quinn at ease, took away her worry. Calmed the baby, too. Quinn didn't want to lose that. She slipped a finger under Rachel's bra strap made from some leftover batten lacing she'd boasted about boosting from Goodyear's airship line. She smiled at how silly it was to brag over a bunch of scraps but loved how resourceful her friend was in these trying times. Then she slid the strap back and forth over the curve of a smooth shoulder. Goosebumps broke out on Rachel's skin.

"Cold?"

Rachel shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Maybe. Your place is kinda freezing. Most people don't have their windows open in the winter."

It was well known how hot Quinn got lately. This baby was saving her on her heating bill, at least.

"Hmmm," the blonde used the fine material to tug Rachel closer, who followed without an ounce of hesitation. "Most people don't get their rocks off with their best friend, either."

Thankfully, Rachel saw she was teasing and that she had absolutely no issue with what they'd just done.

"Speak for yourself," Rachel teased back, laying herself alongside the blonde.

There was nothing sexual about the movement, despite how Quinn still had a finger hooked in her undergarments or was nigh on naked. Those things needed to change.

"I can shut the window," Quinn said.

Rachel made to get off the bed to take care of it herself.

"Or," Quinn took the deepest of breaths. "Or I could warm you up instead?" She blushed hotly. "You might have to help me some—show me what to do—but. I could take care of you, too."

The smile on Rachel's face was small but blinding. And new. Quinn never felt so proud of herself. Or so cared for. She scooted closer and pressed a kiss first to Rachel's chin, then to her lips. Swallowing the sigh that followed, Quinn pulled the brunette as close as she could and resolved to make all those goosebumps go away.

 

 


End file.
